1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is in the field of canister or container.
2. Description of Related Art
Canisters are generally used for storing dry food content. Some canisters can be large in size to store large amounts of food. These large size canisters can be cumbersome to transport due to their large size and weight. Under some undesired occurrences, canisters can be opened accidentally by pets or children. Thus, there is a need for pet and child proof canisters that are easy to transport. Also, since canisters are generally used to store food content, the interior of the canister needs to be substantially air tight to help prevent the food content from becoming perished.